


What is Your Wish

by FairyNiamh



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Community: 1-million-words, Community: trope_bingo, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: John and Lucifer meet up for a little fun and get a lot serious instead.
Relationships: John McClane/Lucifer
Kudos: 6
Collections: 1 Million Words' Rare Pairs, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	What is Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the first Die Hard movie. The homophobic language is very normal for the time. Lucifer is only taking a brief break from hell.

John sat on his couch watching a blank television set wondering, 'How in the ever-loving fuck, did I wind up here?'

See, the man was living _with_ sin and in sin. Yes, his wife had left him six months ago, but he was, legally, still married. Which in no way have him a blank check to fuck around with a man he'll bent on being called _Lucifer_ of all things.

What would Holly say about this? What would his _children_ say if they ever discovered that he had a damned _boyfriend_?!?

"I am sure that they would get over it," Lucifer said as he walked into the tiny apartment that John had rented on the side.

"Why are you here?" he asked the cock sure man. The man enjoyed tormenting him in one fashion or another.

"Hmm, I came to check up the grumpiest officer I know," was the unexpected response.

"Jesus Lucy, how can you be so damned nonchalant about being a damned fag? The church says we're going to burn in hell! How did I ever let you talk me into this?" he screamed the question, trying to get his mind off of the delicious sight his boyfriend made.

Lucifer snorted at the words, "My father doesn't care about sex and he damned me when he threw me out of heaven. Do you really think you go to hell for being gay?"

"The church..." He started.

He rolled his eyes at the man before saying, "Says a lot of bull shit to reason why they are going to hell. Of course, they skip the obvious and real reason that Made will torture them."

John blinked rapidly in confusion rather than parry the barb about religious leaders.

"The priests will burn in hell for the innocence they have stolen from the children. Mind, not all of the current priests will go to hell. Only the guilty ones. There are strict rules about that. I will not make exceptions, not even for my father," Lucifer explained.

"You do realize that you are not actually the devil? Sure, maybe your parents were cruel and foolish for naming you Lucifer, but that is just an ill advised name," he hated how the man took his namesake's mantle. 

"This is why I am with you, John. You have this need to see the best in people. Even when they do not deserve it," he smirked, removing his jacket and popping the top button of his shirt before making his way to the bed.

The officer stood and followed him to the bed, missing the house he had shared with Holly. "If I was seeing the good in you, I would not have succumbed to your seduction."

"No, you would have arrested me for doing a line of coke on the hood of your car," came the cheeky reply.

"You weren't selling the coke," he reasoned.

Lucifer gave him an incredulous look, "Of course not, I had make sure the product was good, first. I would not want to give someone a bad trip. That's not preferred method of mayhem."

"No, you prefer to lie, cheat, and steal your minions to sin. I am sure Father Daugherty would have a few words of wisdom about your sinful path," John grumbled as he lit his cigarette.

"I _never_ lie ," he argues.

"I noticed you haven't said anything about cheating or stealing," he replied.

Lucifer wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Why would I cheat? OH, and is it stealing if the item is freely given?"

"See, this is proof you are not _The Devil_. Everyone knows that the devil makes you sin, so he can steal your soul from the Lord and Savior!"

He sighed and shook his head. He had hoped that John would have been able to see past the Church's propaganda. "Tell me, what is your heart's desire?"

"I really want Holly to come back home to me," John exclaimed with a sigh.

He had to snort at hearing this. "You know that she is her own person. Besides, I encourage people to be themselves and not be what society expects them to be."

The officer glared at him, "Are you telling me that she left because of you?"

"No, I am saying I would have encouraged her to be herself and chase her dreams, IF I had ever met her, which I have not. Why do you want to hold her back if you love her?"

"We took our vows before God. How could she walk away from them, from me? It's a sin!" he ranted loudly as he stood and started to pace.

"You are fixated on sins. Have you ever considered being a preacher?" he asked, clearly disappointed in the man he had considered to be his boyfriend.

"I swear, drink, and sin too much for any church to accept me. Besides, I am a police officer. I'm happy with that," he rolled his eyes at the thought of being anything other than what he was. He sat down heavily beside his boyfriend.

Lucifer kissed John deeply and then gave a sad chuckle. "Go to New York and beg her to accept you back. As much as I enjoy being with you; I cannot play second fiddle to anybody." He said sadly as he grabbed his jacket and went to the front door.

"You make it sound so fucking easy. Never mind, that I can't afford to take off, let alone get a damned plane ticket," he growled sullenly.

He walked back to the bitter officer and gently laid $5,000 beside him. "Good bye, John."

As he watched the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on walk out, of the door and his life, he had to wonder if he had fucked up again. Lucy had been the only man he had ever loved. Well, it was too late now. Maybe Holly will have a change of heart when he shows up at the Nakatomi Corporation. 

Well, one thing he knew was that it couldn't get any worse. Right?

-Fin-


End file.
